Burned by The Rising Sun
by Yuelang
Summary: World War 2 AU : What if Martial Artists actively involved themselves in a Sino-Japanese conflict we knew better as the Second World War's Asia-Pacific Front? Ranma and the gang fought for Imperial Japan? While Chinmi and friends fought to liberate and unite China against Japanese oppressions? Warning : Violence, Dark Humour, and casual Mentions of Wartime Atrocities.
1. Chapter 1 : The Plan

_Disclaimer : Reading this Alternate Crossover Timeline will result in insanity, you have been warned._

**Forenote :**_  
>For clarifications and disclaimer, the list of works used in this fanfiction (and modified into pre-and-ww2 time) are :<br>1) Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura by Rumiko Takahashi (the Imperial Japan side)  
>2) Tekken Chinmi and Kung Fu Tao by Takeshi Maekawa (the Chinese side)<br>*) May include passing remarks of Wong-Fei-Hung and co (he passed away in 1924)  
>In case of any of you wonder, yes, this is my crazy take on What If WW2 in Asia-Pacific scene are fought by Martial Artists instead of what happened OTL<em>

Chapter 1 : The Plan

**1932 - Tokyo**

Countless people walked past the white ninja-clad young man as he patiently waited for his clue to appear, and apparently, they aren't even notice that this pelicular man stand on top of a restaurant's roof this night despite his garb should catch many attentions under the moonlight. The man looked toward a dao that he hid under his sleeve, before set his glance across the road to confirm that his partners, a long haired man and a diminutive old man already arrived to take their part in this scheme. And as he look toward them, nobody will suspect two Takoyaki vendors simply going home at this night after drinking too much.

And before long, the long haired Takoyaki vendor clumsily slammed his cart to the front door of a mansion, causing a minor commotion as the mansion's guards are yelling at him angrily. The diminutive old man riding on top of the cart fall to the ground and shout to his "son" for being careless.

"Baka..." the bandana clad man mumbled while fixing his facemask in front of his face, and with some silent leaps, he entered the mansion from the rooftop.

The man then silently slipped into the unlit sections of the hall, and look toward the two maids who preparing some foods in the kitchen. Women... He remembered his wife and son that should be safely sleep in their own home back there, but then, he hardened his heart because as distasteful as killing women, he take a look toward his target location and deduce that there's no other way.

"Forgive me Nodoka..." said the man while apparently just vanished from view, before suddenly reappears behind the maids who stayed blisfully unaware to him.  
>He quickly unseathe his dao, and before long, the two maids are fallen, dead with their heads no longer attached to their neck.<p>

He knew the window of time is not that long, so without further ado he break the door to his target with a direct kick, much to his surprise, his target isn't alone, but apparently talking with a gaijin. And they came to a sudden halt with the gaijin looking deathly pale upon noticing the blood soaked garb of the assassin, while the target show a surprised face for a second before composing himself back and calmly speak to him.

"Who sent you?"

"Jiang Jieshi" said the assassin before closing the distance and behead the old man with his dao, to his surprise, the old man tries to lift the table to block his attack, but the assassin's power is much more than he expected, and his blade already lodged itself to the old man's side.

"You are no Chinese... If I could speak, you would understand..." said the old man.

"Dialogue is useless" said the assassin, now that he already blown his cover, withdrawing his blade before immediately following up with a thrust to the old man's heart, before following up with a decapitation strike. The old man's dead but his dao is now firmly lodged inside the overturned table that the old man futilely used as a makeshift shield.

He then look toward the pale gaijin who frozen in place with fear, and before he can said anything, the assassin grabbed his head with his bare hands.

"Charlie Chaplin..." Said the assassin with a broken english.

"W... Why... N... Nooo..." said Charlie Chaplin with terror in his face.

"I regret... This, but you missed the sumo match, forgive me." said the assassin before break the actor's neck with a twist of his hand.

Now, its escape time, said the assassin to no one in particular while he hit the room's pillar with such force that the mansion's roof fall with a loud creak. and with this clue, the takoyaki vendor suddenly unseathe a dao knife and kill the guards around him, while the diminutive old man jump on top of the rooftop, throwing some chinese firecrackers that temporarily blind the unlucky passerbies.

The assassin jumped out from the fallen house on top of the rooftop, following the diminutive old man who move too fast to be perceptible by most untrained men, and behind him, the fake takoyaki vendor closely following them.

"Tell Commander that our mission is a success, Inukai Tsuyoshi is dead..." said the assassin.

"And Charlie Chaplin?" asked the takoyaki vendor.

"Dead, he is a witness so I must kill him."

"Damn... You killed my favourite actor Genma!"

" Stay focus and back to our ship!" Said the diminutive old man.

"Yes Master" said both of the young man before focus back on their escape route.

**1935 - Kodoha Headquarter**

In a traditional Japanese Dojo near a deserted coast, a group of men hold a meeting. While they're wearing Imperial Japanese Navy uniforms, those aren't the standard uniform. And while there's no clear hostility between them, some of those men openly brandishing their weapons in the presence of several high-ranked admirals and officers. And furthermore, the amount of sake present in this meeting are clearly too much compared with the usual Imperial Japan Navy meeting... but still...

"And that close our report from Manchukuo border, the target is already on our sight, we should strike now when they are divided, we cannot risk them to unite and turn the tide against us. We should crush the Shaolin agitators before they suceeded in turning our Joketsuzoku[1] allies against us and end up too strong for us to defeat." said an ugly looking, scruffy officer who wear a standard Lieutenant-rank uniform of IJN along with a wet towel on his shoulder.

"Be patient Lieutenant Fujinami, we all know that the Joketsuzoku's loyalty lies in Emperor Kangde, and the Emperor hates the Shaolinshi and the nationalists more than anything. As long as we keep a respectful facade toward Manchukuo, they won't betray us in the open." said a diminutive old man in oversized Rear Admiral uniform after inhaling a huff from his pipe.

"I'm afraid Lieutenant Fujinami could be right Happosai sensei. While Joketsuzoku backed Manchukuo should be enough to keep the Kuomintang at bay, the lack of international recognitions, especially after the Lytton report was adopted, only fuels disloyalty for those who did not have personal reason against Kuomintang in favor of united China." said the highest ranked man present at this meeting.

"Oh boy... of course it must be considered Admiral Yamamoto..." said Happosai.

"And remember that technically, Manchukuo is under the protection of the Imperial Army, it is a minor matter when we're officially tend the ships and the ports, it's another matter altogether if we're there to personally cull possible traitors inside the Joketsuzoku." said Admiral Yamamoto.

"Why can't we just go there in force, and said to our Army comrades that we're lost our way and just happened to end up in Joketsuzoku strongholds?" asked a middle aged Commander who wear a yellow and black speckled bandanna, and has small fangs appear whenever he speaks.

"Commander Hibiki, I will repeat this no more, while your skills and power are enermous asset to our Imperial Navy, your complete lack of directional sense are not! And we cannot afford being seen as idiots who let you to led a taskforce who should've shadowing American movements in pacific and end up in Manchuria instead!" said Admiral Yamamoto while massaging his temple.

"Speaking of which, what about our spy in Hawaii?" asked an aristocratic-looking Vice Admiral who seems to be a bit obsessed about his katana since he constantly polish it with silk clothes despite the gold-plated katana is already very shiny.

"You mean Special Agent Kunou? Codenamed 'The Principal' yes? He's still in Hawaii with his barbershop, the Americans suspect nothing more other than concern about our aggression against China." said a long haired, mustachioed man who wear his captain uniform with some traditional samurai armor, complete with Naginata behind him.

"The usual order then, and tell him that randomly assassinating Americans with explosive pineapples and hair clippers, even when he isn't caught... yet... only serve to make American more wary about us." said Admiral Yamamoto.

"Worried enough that marines stationed at Pearl Harbor refuse to eat any pineapples." Snickered a white-bandanna clad, bespectacled middle aged man in what looks like captain uniform, only hidden behind a white gi.

"Alright, so back to our problems between Joketsuzoku and Shaolinshi... and the Chinese Nationalists without antagonizing our Imperial Army compatriots. We need a group of supremely trained martial artists who has complete loyalty toward the Chrysanthemum Throne, as well as his Imperial Navy, to slip behind the lines and investigate the rumours of Shaolin peace fellers toward the Joketsuzoku." said Admiral Yamamoto solemnly.

"Supremely trained martial artists you say?" asked the white-bandanna clad captain.

"Only a small group, so they won't set off alarm among every other factions present in Manchuria, especially the Joketsuzoku. We cannot afford them to desert our cause and joined ranks with the Kuomintang and Shaolinshi. And I'm afraid we cannot afford to sent you, gentlemen. I have a complete trust in your skills, but your faces is mostly well known among the Imperial Japanese Army... one wrong step and they could think we're trying to purge them instead." said Admiral Yamamoto.

"Meh, like the useless old dog I got rid of three years ago?" said the white-bandanna clad captain.

"Genma, quiet!" said the samurai-armor clad captain.

"You... You killed Charlie Chaplin!" said Lieutenant Fujinami while pointing his fingers toward Captain Genma Saotome.

"Come on you young'uns, it's all open secret already in our circle, that we are the one who truly get rid of Inukami." said Happosai.

"Charlie Chaplin is an unfortunate collateral damage, now back to the task at hand... anyone has any ideas?" asked Admiral Yamamoto.

"Of course, we could sent our sons instead... sounds good yes?" said Genma Saotome.

"Just promise me that your sons didn't end up completely screwing our plans, yes I'm aware about their power, but still..." said Admiral Yamamoto.

"You have our words, the Mutsabesu Kakuto Ryu[2] can adapt for any tasks with perfection..." said Happosai.

Admiral Yamamoto just nod a bit, all while thinking "I have bad feelings about this."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Wrecking Crews

Chapter 2 : The Wrecking Crews

**Winter 1935 - Rehe Outskirts, Manchuria**

"Come on boys! it's time to wake up and get your lazy asses moving! Another short walk and we'll reach the Joketsuzoku stronghold before dawn! I hope there will be some kind of training ground near there so we can train your sorry asses after spending our time far from dojos!" growled Genma Saotome, who wear a simple white qi and bandanna, without his captain uniform because this was supposed to be a covert mission, as a sensei for a group of young martial artists. He even forced himself to put on some fat on his body (pigging yourself on foods provided by the navy is a good thing) and completely shave his (already balding) hair to appear even older than he is. Technically, the group outside himself consists of ensigns fresh from their Naval Academy graduation, but to the outsiders, they just appeared as a rag-tag bunch of martial artists.

"Damn it pops! We only slept for..." said a pigtailed boy in a typical red-and-black chinese outfit who chuck a steel bowl toward his father's head in irritation, only for Genma to easily sidestep the sleepyhead's not so focused attack.

"Its only three hours Saotome sensei! And this is the middle of the night!" said a yellow bandanna, yellow and black wearing, fanged boy who quickly stand up while reaching for more coffe.

"Shut up you lazy ass, what if there's an attack from those uncivilized shaolin bastards? I know that I could handle all of them with my sword, but it would be nice of you to lent your hands so my handsome face isn't stained..." said a handsome older boy clad in hakama, while twirling his bokken up to its resting place at his waist, scrap that, to untrained observer, it looks like a wooden sword, but actually it was a shirasaya with very real katana blade on the inside.

"You're right Lieutenant Kunou, I can't believe we're associating with those uncouth lowerclassmen for this..." said another handsome leech who appears a bit younger than the former, but at least he's clearly carrying a real katana.

"So what we'll do next?" said a sleepy pretty boy who looks almost like a girl who wear a typical black schoolboy uniform and cut her hair short.

"And what should we do to this total fuckup then? I can't believe he's among the one chosen to bear this mission?" said the pigtailed boy while pointing out to a plain looking boy with lecherous grin, who hugs his pillow too tightly while kissing it repeatedly, still oblivious of his surroundings.

"Don't leave Shinobu-chaaaan... I miss you very muuuucccchhhhhh..." said the lecherous boy.

"WAKE UP ENSIGN MOROBOSHI!" said Genma while dunking a bucket full of ice water on top of the boy's head.

"Where's the attack! Where's the attack! Where..." said a panicked Ataru while trying to grab his rifle, only to be smacked with Mendou's katana but he reflexively catch it with his bare hands.

And so, the small ragtag group led by sensei Genma Saotome, composed of his son and heir of Mutsabesu Kakuto Ryu Ranma Saotome, the physically strongest academy graduate with total lack sense of direction Ryoga Hibiki, the young naval lieutenant with penchant for swordfighting Tatewaki Kunou, the other swordsman who also the financial manager of this expedition (he carries a big bag of gold coins) Shutaro Mendou, seaman extraordinaire Ryuunosuke Fujinami, and the most lecherous infiltrator specialist, Ataru Moroboshi... now walks to their target location under the cover of moonless, dark and cloudy night.

...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Dream of Liberation

Chapter 3 : The Dream of Liberation

**Winter 1935 - Countryside near Joketsuzoku Stronghold, Manchuria**

"There is something you should know." said the long haired, bespectacled boy with long white robe.

"Is it important, Mu Tzu?" said a bald boy who somehow able to walk barefoot even in this snowstorm.

"The oil depots near songhua river finally fallen to Japanese hands, and despite the best efforts, our attempts to destroy the oil drilling equipments here failed because intervention by a Japanese martial artist masquerading as a medic. Our spies identified her as one of IJA's lackey, but she always succeed to avoid our spies afterwards.

"And what about Ryukai sifu? is... is he..." said the bald boy.

"He survived but severely wounded. Do not worry about him Dandan, as for now, he already safely recuperating at the Kourin Temple." said Mu Tzu.

"If only You Sen sifu still alive now, we... too bad... and Chinmi is still drilling the Dairin volunteers so he can't take part in this." said Dan Dan.

"Quiet... I sense Shan Pu and elder Koron is here... you should go, now!" said Mu Tzu. And before the other people can see him, Dandan already run silently from this scene while hiding his chi.

"Aiya, maybe the great grandmother go too far with suspicions this morning. Mu Tzu is ugly and stupid, but Mu Tzu will never betray us and the Emperor!" said a cheery girl who walk behind a diminutive old crone.

"That's why you should consider keeping your watch over him Shan Pu, we all knew already that he was, and still falls head over heels for you. I do not wish for you to interpret my wish the wrong way, but it's the only way to be sure. The Kuomintang have no business here, and China should be united under the Emperor's mandate of heaven, not by that stupid Republic." said the diminutive elder.

"Should I go and..." asked Shan Pu.

"No, you wait here, and make sure nobody else is here... I hope this is just a groundless paranoia, but still..." said elder Koron.

"Yes great grandmother..." said Shan Pu while jumping toward a nearby tree for observations.

The elder walk toward the aforementioned longhaired boy, who for some reasons now already practicing some form of kung fu against some poor trees. Mu Tzu attacked every branch and trunks with a flurry form of his trademark weapons, so fast that before the elder arrive at his side, the trees are already end up as utterly broken stumps with their woods already end up as woodchips.

And suddenly, a whack of infamous elder's staff hit him squarely on top of his head, made him wince in pain.

"Foolish boy! What kind of technique that you want to practice with today? Your moves are totally crude and formless, and if you want to simply train up your speed, you are clearly not giving enough in that aspect!" said the old warrior while glaring at the longhaired boy who still holding his head.

Mu Tzu lowered his gaze, trying to focus on the diminutive elder, and as he looking toward a nearby squirrel...

"Why not? I'm trying to practice the drunken whirlwind form, and it requires random..." said Mu Tzu before another whack arrived at his head.

"YOUR FOOTWORK! Now, if those shaolinshi traitors arrive they will laugh their ass off because you clearly neglect your footworks! Hidden weapons works with their unpredictability, but you should never neglect the foundation!" said the elder who now already positioning herself in front of the bespectacled boy's face.

"I'm sorry elder Koron... let me practice my form once more, I'm clearly not concentrating enough..." said Mu Tzu while giving a formal bow.

"Good, and always on guard against possible Shaolin infiltrations in this area." said elder Koron.

"Hai." said Mu Tzu while bowing once again, but even before he finished his salute, they heard Shan Pu's scream.

"INTRUDER!" said Shan Pu while dashing toward a blurry shadow behind a bush.


End file.
